French Kiss English Words
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: Alice Kirkland always dreams , about her prince on a white horse. But if she meets the french man , Francis Bonney she sees . Her prince in a different light .


**Well I really love FRUK ! And just decide to make a fic about them, a fem!EnglandxFrance ~**

**fem!England ( Alice Kirkland, France ( Francis Bonnefoy, SItaly ( Lovino Vargas, fem!Spain ( Antonia Cariedo, NItaly ( Feliciano Vargas, Germany ( Ludwig Beilschmidt, fem!Canada ( Matilda Williams, Ukraine ( Katayusha Braginski, Prussia ( Gilbert Beilschmidt, Male!Hungary ( Elliot Hedervary, fem!America ( Allison Jones, Portugal ( Manuel Cariedo, Russia ( Ivan Braginski, fem!China ( Yuki Wang, fem!Japan ( Kiku Honda & Greece ( Heracles Karpusi **

**These are the main characters ! 1 Yuri couple, 2 yaoi couples, Gilbet and Ludwig will not be brothers but cousins, the couples are **

**fem!EnglandxFrance , SItalyxfem!Spain, NItalyxGermany, fem!CanadaxUkraine, PrussiaxMale!Hungary, fem!AmericaxPortgal, Russiaxfem!China & fem!JapanxGreece !**

**Please enjoy ! ( Next chapter will not be short ! ) **

**- Manga-chan78**

* * *

I have always dreamed of my prince charming, the man who will save me . The man who arrives on a white horse, the guy that .." Al ! Good morning ! " Cried a voice into the thoughts of Alice Kirkland .

" Allison ! Do not shout in my ear, I will be deaf ! "

" But I've been saying this three times .." Wailed the blonde american teenager, as a other blonde girl her sister Matilda nodded yes ." Allison is right Alice, what are you thinking about ? "

" Oh nothing I was just in a deep thought, good morning to you too ." The three friend have three things in common, they are one blonde, two they were the only ones that could speak . English to each other when they first came in Japan, and third ... They are in their last year, and have still no boyfriend .

" I was thinking maybe after school, we should go to men hunt . Who can come for the ball ."

" You mean the Summer Dance ?"

" Yes ! "

" That ... Is the dumbest idea that I've ever heard ."

" Eh ! "

" I agree with Alice, every boy avoid us the first they see us . So how can we ever find someone ? " Matilda said ." Come on ! Don't give up the hope !"

It's not like Alice gives up the hope, it's just maybe a boy will let her heart feel disappointed . How many boys in school, are more like animals ? Every week a boy changes of girl .

For example .

" Bonjour mon cheri's ~ " Cried a voice out from behind Alice, who nearly had a heart attack . Allison had a disgusted look on her face, as Matilda looked nervous ." B-bonjour .. "

" Hohoho how's my cute Matilda ? I have not seen you for so long ... "

" Even though she sit's every day in class, the very same class you have ." Said Alice as she stood in between Matilda and Francis, so that Matilda got distance of that french pervert ." Hoho good morning Kirkland, I have indeed not missed how . How could that be ..."

Suddenly he showed of a grin ." Of course who could miss, that huge eyebrows of yours ~ " The whole class laughed hard, but felt silent as Allison made fist and hit on the table . Everyone minded their own business ." Do you want a piece of this mr class clown ? "

" Bye ! Nice to have seen you again, madam eyebrows ! "

" Bastard ! "

Allison sighed annoyed that she can't hit him, as Matilda was relieved that Francis went away ." He really is not your prince charming is he ? "

" I hate him, I hate him so much .."

Alice could not understand how every girls, will fell in Francis arms . As if he is a god or something, he was nothing special . Francis does nothing but humiliate Alice, or acts in pervert - mode by Matilda and Allison . The three of them, really don't like him .

" I curse him, for his worst Summer Ball .."

When the teacher came inside, the class begon as Alice picked up her books . The teacher instead of teaching, pulled a lot of little notes out and put them on the table . " Okay class I know that may not like this anyway .. "

The class looked confused until they understand . " What no ! "

" Oh hell no ! "

" I will not do it ."

" Quiet we do it the easy way, everyone pick up a note with a number on it . For example number 78 and 54, will help with the Summer Ball . 78 and 54 are in fact the numbers, of the helpers for this year . "

Everyone sighed and went against their will, to pick up a note ." Oh I got 33 ~ " Allison groaned with a smile ." For someone who lost, you really look happy ."

" It's also not me ." Matilda said next as she showed 16 ."

" Veee ~ I got 96 ."

" Feliciano that's ..."

" Hohoho someone here has a bad number ."

" What do you mean big brother Francis ? "

" Chigi ! Pervert ! "

Alice decided to ignore the conversation, since it did not make sense at all . Suddenly someone pushed against her, Alice looked surprised but then she showed anger . As she looked at Antonia Cariedo ." Putana ." She whispered to Alice .

" Whore ." Alice whispered back and picked up a note, and looked at the number " Say Francis bro what do you have ! " Shouted Gilbert .

" What do you have Alice ? "

" I have .."

" Well mon ami my number is .. "

" 78/54 . "

" Okay then the ones that will help .. Alice Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy ! " Shouted the teacher that heard them .

Alice let her note fall on the ground, as she looked at the teacher in shock ." This is a joke right ? "

" Gilbert switch with me ."

" I don't know you lalalala ~ "

" Oh man sucks to be you Al ~ "

" Allison that's mean ! "

" Really ? "

" Vee why is everyone looked ready to kill ? "

" Because blood lust is in the air . "

" Whose blood ? "

" Fortunately not ours ..."

" You think you are funny again huh Potato bastard ! "

" This will be fun ! "

**This is a nightmare ! **


End file.
